They don't know about us
by EmilyEmmy
Summary: L/J oneshot. Just some kind of storyline I wrote because the song was stuck in my head. Raited T because I'm paranoid


**Hai!**

**So, my friend practically spammed me with this song, so now I just can't get it out of my head, and I can't stop thinking about a story to it either, so yeah, I had to write this. **

_**This is a letter**_

_This is the songtext_

This is the actual story

**This is the disclaimer: I'm flattered if you think I'm Jo or someone in 1D, but since I'm not, I don't own anything of this. Except for Dave. He's mine.**

_**Dear Lily**_

_**I'm really proud of you, congratulations for receiving highest grades in the class! (Not that I'm surprised). Dad's proud to of course, he asked me to say hello from him in this letter.**_

_**There's actually a quite important thing I wanted to write about. You and James. He's a lovely boy, don't get me wrong, but you seem to take things so fast. I mean, you already say that you love each other, and you've been dating for about 5 months, right? I'm just worried about you darling, you seem a tad too young to know about what you're doing. I just don't want him to break your heart or something like that. **_

_**Love, Mum.**_

_People say, we shouldn't be together. Too young, to know about forever._

_But I say, they don't know, what they're talk talkin' about._

''I got a letter from mum this morning.'' Lily said. James looked at her through his glasses.

''And?'' he asked.

''She reckon we shouldn't be together, too young and all that.'' Lily said and placed her head in the crock of his neck.

''You're gonna listen to her?'' James asked and embraced her with a hug.

''No.''

'_Cause this love, is only getting stronger_

_So I don't want to wait, any longer._

_I just want to tell the world that you're mine girl._

''Hey Evans.'' Dave Stonewill stepped in her way and blocked her path. She signed and looked at him with annoyed eyes.

''What do you want Dave?'' she asked. He smirked and took his time to answer as he always did.

''You, me, Hogsmade this weekend.'' He said. It wasn't a question.

''No, I'm going with James, as I always am.'' Lily said and tried to go away, but he wouldn't hear it.

''C'mon Evans, ditch him and go with me. One time, please.'' Lily opened her mouth to snap at him, but someone got there before her.

''Stop it Stonewill, she's mine.'' James said and laid an arm around Lily's shoulders. She smiled at him.

''You heard him.'' She said to Dave as they passed him.

_They don't about the things we do,_

_They don't know about the I love you's. _

_But I bet that if they only knew, they would just be jealous of us._

''I love you.'' Lily said and pecked him on the lips.

''I love you too. Do you really have to go?'' James asked. Lily rolled her eyes.

''Yeah, I promised Mary a week ago.'' She said.

''All right.'' James kissed her on the forehead. ''Bye.'' She waved at him as she went out of the head room and started walking to the Gryffindor common room. As she arrived, Mary did not look happy.

''Oh, so I'm actually important enough for you Evans?'' she huffed.

''What do you mean Mary?'' Lily said slowly.

''You barely talk to me anymore. It's just Potter, Potter, Potter. It's just a fling, how can it get so much attention?'' Mary crossed her arms over her chest.

''It's NOT just a fling. You don't know anything about it!'' Lily defended.

''I know that you don't fall in love at the age of seventeen.'' Mary said.

''Apparently you don't.'' Lily said angrily.

_They don't know about the up all night's_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to fall in love it feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about us, they don't know about us._

It was dark in the common room, the fire was about to die. It was about four in the morning, another sleepless night for the both of them. As always they talk about everything.

''You know, people seems to not understand how long I've waited for a yes from you.'' James suddenly said.

''Yeah.'' Lily agreed. ''It kind of feels like it's you and me against the world sometimes.''

''I guess it is. But as you're mine and I love you, then I don't care.'' James smiled. Lily hummed in agreement and closed her eyes.

''We should sleep, or we won't stay awake tomorrow.'' Lily said. But they didn't sleep. It felt impossible to do.

_One touch, and I was a believer_

_Every kiss, it gets a little sweeter_

_It's getting better, keeps getting better all the time girl_

Lily giggled as they ran down the corridor.

''Schh, you're going to get us cached!'' James whispered, but he smiled too. Merlin, she loved that smile. It was past curfew, and Filch was after them.

''Get in here!'' James hissed and opened a door. It was another broom closet. Lily got in and pulled him in with her. They held their breaths as they heard Filch pass the door, and they heard him continue to the next floor.

''Well, that was close.'' Lily said and pulled James into another passionate snog, just as they did before Filch found them.

_They don't about the things we do_

''I bet you too… not kiss me in a whole day.'' Lily said.

''What?! C'mon, that's hardly fair!'' James said with a disappointed look. Lily giggled.

''I didn't say you couldn't snog me…'' Lily said suggestively. A grin spread over James face.

''I could live with that.''

_They don't know about the I love you's._

''It's driving me insane how much I love you, you know.'' Lily whispered. They were lying in James bed, just cuddling.

''I know that feeling.'' James whispered back.

_But I bet you if they only knew, they would just be jealous of us._

''Aren't you going to meet Mary?'' James asked.

''No, we had a row yesterday.'' Lily bit her lip. ''She things this is just a fling, between you and me.''

''She's just jealous. She and Sirius had a fight just before you left. Sorry I didn't tell you.''

''It's all right, I guess I should talk to her later.'' Lily shrugged.

_They don't know about the up all nights_

''How many nights have we been up lately?'' Lily asked.

''I dunno. Many?''

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

''Can you believe it?'' Lily asked.

''What?'' James asked. They were walking to lunch, James arm was around her shoulders, as usual.

''For about a year ago, I couldn't stand you.'' Lily said. ''How the hell did I survive without your kisses?'' James laughed.

''Well, you didn't know what a good kisser I was back then, right?'' James smirked.

''I guess.''

_Just to fall in love, it feels this right._

James rolled of her, breathing heavily.

''That was…''

''Amazing.'' Lily finished for him, still trying to catch her breath.

''It kind of felt right, you know?'' she said and laid her head on his naked chest.

''Yeah. Merlin, it did.'' He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

_Baby they don't know about us, they don't know about us._

_They don't know how special you are. They don't know what you done to my heart._

Lily, want to meet later after class?'' James asked.

''I'd love to, really, but I was planning on getting on terms with Mary again.''

''Oh. Sure. See you later then.'' James smiled and kissed her forehead. He watched as she went away.

''Come on James, it's just one night. You can't stop her from seeing her friends.'' He mumbled to himself.

_They can say anything they want, because they don't know about us_

''Lily, I'm so so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to take it out on you, it's that damn Black fault, he's driving me insane, and I just…''

''Mary, calm down! It's all right, James told me about it.''

''Yeah… James… I know I can't say anything about it, you know, but I'm missing you and…'' Mary said nervously.

''Oh yeah.'' Lily interrupted. ''I'm sorry we haven't seen each other for so long, it's just been happening you know?''

''Yeah… Friends?'' Mary asked shyly.

''Best friends.'' Lily agreed and hugged her.

_They don't know what we do best, it's between you and me, our little secret. _

''You can't tell anyone this!'' Lily said.

_But I want to tell 'em. I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl._

''Promise.'' James said. Lily looked relived.

_They don't know about the things we do, they don't know about the I love you's. But I bet you if they only knew, they would just be jealous of us._

_They don't know about the up all night, they don't know I've waited all my life, just to fall in love, it feels this right. Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_They don't know about the things we do, they don't know about the I love you's. But I bet you if they only knew, they would just be jealous of us._

_They don't know about the up all night, they don't know I've waited all my life, just to fall in love, it feels this right. Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_They don't know about us._

''Do you, James Charlus Potter, take Lily Marie Evans to be your beloved wife?''

''I do.'' James said and smiled.

''And do you, Lily Marie Evans, Take James Charlus Potter to be your beloved husband?''

''I do.'' Lily said with the biggest smile ever on her lips.

''I do now pronounce you wife and husband. You may now kiss the bride.'' James leaned forward and kissed Lily Potter lips, with their friends and family cheering in the background.

_**Dear mum**_

_**I understand your worries, but I don't care about them. I know James will never hurt me, we will get married, I know that, maybe make a family. You don't know about us, and I guess you never will, and it's understandable, but you'll have to accept it. I'm growing up, and I' m ready to make my own choices. I beg you to at least understand them. James loves me and I love him, and it's going to be like that forever.**_

_**Love Lily **_

**And done! It didn't really turn out like I wanted, but I'm pleased. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it, rewiev with whatever you want, and look out for my next story!**

**Love Emily**


End file.
